soul eater twins from the real world?
by souleaterxxfairytail
Summary: What happens when a pair of twins find themseves in the soul eater world? who might fall in love? what happens when they get back? or do they go back?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note this is our first fanfic. Hope you like it.

(Lillian's P.O.V.)

Me and my twin brother are rewaching Soul Eater. We are at episode 4. All of a sudden we see a flash of purple light (indicating a witch) - many time skip- when I open my eyes I see Kaleb is beside me opening his eyes. I look around and see that we are at the door to the Death Room. " Should we go in?" I ask Kaleb. "No. Because they would be suspicious of us." "Well what should we do then?" Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang we hear from outside . "Let's go outside!" Says Kaleb. " OK." We head outside. (After we find the door outside passing Stein's classroom well soon to be classroom.) On the the way out we find I have my phone and together we have 200 Death Dollers.

(Kaleb P.O.V.)

I see Lillie's jaw drop as we walk outside. I turn and look to see DTK and Black Star fighting. I hear Lillie's voice inside my head saying "I know what episode we are in." "How are doing that?" I say outloud? (In Kaleb's head) "Use your soul dummy." "Wait what?" Sigh. " Do you not know how to do that I figured that out a long time ago." Lillie says in irritated voice. I try really really hard and I finally got it. (In Lillie's head) "Hi!" I say."Finally! Now look Kid's doing executioner mode." We both turn to watch.

(Lillian's P.O.V.)

I hear Kaleb say awsome in my head. "Kaleb stop speaking to me though our souls!" "Sorry I'll stop." We hear Kid say "Oops ... sorry... my fingers slipped. I giggle to myself and say quitly "yeah right" in a sarcastic voice. I see Maka turn and face me. " Who are you?" Says to Kaleb though souls "help me." "Nope" Kaleb reply. "Ok help me NOW!" "Ok" Kaleb says outloud.*Thinks to self Baka* Maka turn to look at Kaleb. "Who are you talking to?" (Though Souls) "Tell her we can communicate though our souls." Kaleb says what I told him to. She says "really how?' Kaleb says "We are twins." "Really twins we have never had twins here before." Maka says. (Though Souls) "Kaleb you idiot now we are going to be famous." Kaleb says "We can just tell to keep is a secret." Lillian says "Ask her because it is your fault." Kaleb askes Maka "Can you keep this a secret?" Maka reply "Why?" I say " because we have to keep it a secret so a witch does not find out and try to take us." Maka makes an o face. Kaleb replys "So will you keep it a secret?" Maka says she will. At the same time Kaleb and I say "We trust you." Maka says "Sooooooo Do guys need to meet Lord Death?" Kaleb says "Yeah kind of." Do you guys want me to show you the way? Sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthur's Note: Sorry we have not posted in a while, we have been super busy.**

( Timeskip to death room by Lord Death. Kaleb's P.O.V.)

Lord Death says "Hiya! Who are ya?" I say " I'm Kaleb and this is Lillian." "Hi. I am the weapon. I am a pair of daggers."says Lillian. Lord Death asks if we want some tea. We both nod our heads at the same time. Lillian says to me. Though ours souls " I wonder where Spirit is?" I reply "I do too. When did you find out that you where a pair of daggers?" " A while ago. You can too you know? Also we can be many more weapons but don't tell anyone that or that you are also a weapon. You will be the miester in battles with other people around but if we are alone I will be the miester." " How did you learn all that so fast and what other weapons are we?" " I don't really know how and I will tell you later. Pay attention Lord Death is talking to you." I say out loud "What!" Lord Death says " So do you want to?" I look confused. Lillian says "Yes," before anyone realizes that I was confused. Though souls " What did you agree us too?" "To join the DWMA." Oh. I feel stupid now." "Ummm. Lord Death, is there a place where we can stay?" Lillian says. "Yeah. Yeah" Lord Death replys. "Where?" I ask. " At my mansion with Kid, Liz, and Patty." I see Lillian's jaw drop. Lord Death calls in Kid. "Hey Kid, Kaleb and Lillian here, are going to stay at the mansion with you." Lord Death says. "Ok." Kid says then turns to look at us. "She's so symmetrical." Kid says then faints. Lillian blushes. "Oh. He will be fine. Here's the address. You can just drag him there." Lord Death says.

( Timeskip to Death Mansion by Kid fainting. Lillian's P.O.V.)

"Ummmmm Kaleb, do you have a key?" Kaleb checks his pockets. "Nope!" " Check Kid's pocket." " Why do I have to?" Kalebs says whinning. " Hmmmm let's see. Maybe because i'm a girl and he's a boy." Kaleb rips off Kid's right pocket. " Found it!" Facepalm. "He's pocket." "He won't know." Facepalm again. As Kaleb puts the key in the key hole Kid wakes up. We both say crap at the same time. "Kaleb hurry and open the door!" "Ok. Ok. Don't rush me!' " Your wasting time." Kalebs opens thet door. We rush inside and close the door as Kid starts to get up.

**We might not be posting for a while because we are so busy, but we will try to.**


End file.
